


Ars Longa, Vita Brevis Est

by DorsetGirl



Category: Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorsetGirl/pseuds/DorsetGirl
Summary: Sam takes up Art
Relationships: Gene Hunt/Sam Tyler
Kudos: 5





	Ars Longa, Vita Brevis Est

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my Livejournal on 16th June 2010.

~ ~ ~

Sam wiped his hands on a turps-smelling rag and looked with satisfaction at his handiwork. Subtle use of colour; depth; elegant brushwork; it was a work of art. He didn’t quite know why he hadn’t done this before when it was obviously something he had a talent for. He heard Gene approaching, but couldn’t quite tear his eyes away from the evidence of his new skill.

“Get a move on, Gladys, we haven’t got all day, you know!” Gene nudged his elbow then stood at his shoulder with two cups of coffee, indicating with his eyes Sam’s loudly-ticking new clock on the wall.

“I believe it’s important always to do the best job you can, Gene, you know that.” Sam glanced up at the time and winced, then stood back and eyed the finished article more critically. With his tongue poking ever so slightly out of one corner of his mouth, he leaned forward and placed one more tiny, perfectly-judged dab of colour, blending it carefully. He wiped his hands again and finally placed the brush carefully in a jar.

Then he looked round at Gene and smiled. “I like to think of it as an expression of my personality.”

Gene pursed his lips and scrutinised Sam’s efforts.

“What, all straight lines and a bit niggly in the corners?”

Sam looked hurt.

“No, I was thinking more like ‘colourful and sophisticated’ or ‘smooth and tidy, yet with a hint of excitement’.”

“Tyler, it’s a _front door_.”

Sam smiled seraphically.

“Yes, but it’s _my_ front door.”

Suddenly Gene was very close, breath tickling Sam’s ear, stubble scraping his jaw.

“ _Our_ front door, I think you’ll find, Gladys. And how long do I have to wait until we can shut it?”

~ ~ ~


End file.
